Looking into the dead eyes
by Wind-on-wave
Summary: IDW G1. Timeline: after Drift's spotlight. Springer always saw dead mechs in his dreams - all, who dead and all, who was killed by him. Nut once he saw very unusual dead... fact about Springer's optics and his close to Matrix is canon, via "Zero point" by James Roberts This drabble is translation from Russian into English, so sorry for grammar and mistakes!


He comes every recharge. Every rusty recharge. Springer don't know, who this mech is, and every time he try to ask, that jet just shake his head, gives to the Wreckers sad smile and doesn't say anything.  
It's repeats every recharge cycle, and time after time it seems, that jet with pale white-and-red armor and light golden optics try to say something. But can't.  
"You are dead" - said Springer at the first time. He didn't ask, he said, because knew it exactly - they had never met, and gray shades of jet's armor could mean only one thing.  
"New dead one" - he chuckled. "Before there were everybody that i had knew. And they wasn't so real like you"  
One another sad smile.  
And when Springer asked jet about his name, he just scowled, like couldn't remember his own name.  
And then vanished, and at the same moment Springer came online.  
Time after time. Time after time he tries to have any answer from jet.  
And once…  
There was barely audible whisper, like gently wind's touch.  
"Matrix…"  
"What?" - Springer blinked. In his recharge everything were the same as in online - he was lying on the berth, and jet was sitting on it's edge, hand on knees and those usual half sad, half light smile on his faceplate.  
"Matrix" - repeated jet, then looked at the Wrecker's chestplate. Then - in his optics. Springer vented his system. Under pale golden light there was some another thing - cold lonelyness of death and pain of beeing offlined.  
"I'm not Prime. Not at all. You need Optimus, huh?"  
Jet shook his head, continued looking at the blue Springer's optics. He was trying to say something, but his lips moved silently.  
"You are from those one" - suddenly said Wrecker. "Those. Where Drift was. Right?"  
Short nod.  
"I recognized style of the armor" - one another chuckle. "The Knight? What you want? Must i say "hi" to Drift from…"  
He paused, when pain came to the jet's faceplate.  
"Sorry"  
Silently sad smile.  
"Really. Sorry"  
Don't be apologize, said jet's gaze. Don't be apologize for my death and my helpless to say anything.  
Springer looked at dead jet's hands. Strong and neat at the same time, they seemed so real. Like everything in his rusty recharge, where some unknown dead mech came for him and wanted something. Something, that Springer couldn't guess.  
"Sorry" - he repeated in third time and so much gentle as he could took another's palm. It was real. It was real and Springer could feel every small finger's servo and cold of black palm's metal.  
And at the first time he felt some fear.  
Living can't touch dead.  
"What i must tell to Drift? You come for this, right?"  
He freed jet's hand. but still felt a deadly cold on his own palms. Slag.  
There was some flash of light in the golden optics of dead mech, and then he moved his lips. Slowly and accurate.  
Springer shook his head.  
"I'm not mech-sitter, you know?"  
Jet smiled. And nod. And continued to look at the Wrecker, like was waiting for something. Springer moved his gaze to the side. Just because… living mustn't looked into dead's eyes.  
"And what about your…" - started Springer, but then was system report of online status, and no white-and-red jet near.  
"Slag"  
He didn't know, how to start to talk with Drift. "Hey, new one, i saw your dead friend and he asked me to take care about you"  
It was… totally stupid, and Springer hated to look stupid.  
But he still felt a gentle cold touch on his palm. And remembered pain in golden optics.  
"Alright. You win. I will say it. But only once"  
He didn't see, but just felt a silently smile of dead jet behind his shoulder.

And then, after some days, he would asked Perceptor about Matrix. And how he can be linked with it. And scientist would just pointed to Springer's optic and said strange thing about mechs, how are closest to Matrix and bright blue optic as sign of it. Springer would think, that it's stupid.

But right now…  
He is standing in front of Drift and have a strange awkward chuckle.  
"You know… there is one jet…"


End file.
